


Ryan likes to steal sweatshirts

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodie stealing, M/M, he did it for the vine, its 5 AM babey and I am writing HSM fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why did all of Chad Danforth's sweatshirts go missing? HmMmMmMmmm
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 365





	Ryan likes to steal sweatshirts

**Author's Note:**

> it is 5 am I have a cold and I am  
> soft
> 
> enjoy

20°

It was twenty fucking degrees outside! 

Chad shivered, wrapping a blanket around himself. He was freezing!  
He scrounged around the house for any of his sweatshirts. Where could they have gone?  
He was far from amused.

In fact, the only one here amused was his and Ryan’s cat, Puddles, who was perfectly entertained chasing the edge of his blanket.

“Puddles! Fuck off! I’m busy!” He groaned at the cat, who was slowing him down by sitting on/yanking on the quilt. 

Puddles meowed innocently, the bell on her collar ringing as she pounced again.

Chad shivered once more, sighing and picking up the brown tabby, struggling to do so while keeping the blanket on his shoulders. 

After searching, and failing, he decided to question his number one suspect.

“Ryaaaaan!” Chad called out across the apartment, sitting the cat down.

“Yeeeeaaah!?” The other boy yelled back, the voice coming from the closed bedroom door.

Chad marched towards the door, knocking lightly.  
“Have you, by chance, seen any of my sweatshirts?”

He knew immediately by the hesitant response that Ryan knew exactly where they were.

“Maybe….” 

Chad sighed, opening the door to see a sight he would surely never forget.

In the middle of the floor stood Ryan, wearing a multitude of sweatshirts, all at the same time.  
(quite possibly every single one of Chad’s)  
“I think…. I’m stuck..” Ryan whined, attempting to move his arms free from the layers of sweatshirts.

Chad stared, mouth agape.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He chuckled, moving closer to the bundle that was his boyfriend.

After snapping a few pictures, Chad finally helped free Ryan.  
They officially both had only one sweatshirt on each, and Ryan had definitely learned his lesson on clothing thievery.  
They now laid on the couch, the cat curled up at their feet.

“Why do you never wear your own sweatshirts?” Chad complained, burying his face in the back of the other boy’s hair.

Ryan shrugged. “Yours are comfier.” He mumbled as he scooted closer to Chad.

Puddles meowed, climbing on top of them and deciding to rest on Chad’s side.

“I love you…” Ryan smiled, as his eyes started to flutter shut.

Chad pressed a kiss to the back of Ryan’s neck, grinning sleepily.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love seeing feedback :D
> 
> EDIT: 7/8/2020. I look back on this, cringing internally. It is my most popular fic, as well as the most recent, so any of my friends finding this account will know I have written hsm fanfic far too recently. I would delete it but the comments and kudos are giving me validation. RIP My Dignity 😔


End file.
